Not so Different After All
by starlight1721
Summary: The King and Queen may not have been to keen on having the children of the worst fairytale villains being on their peaceful Auradon Kingdom, let alone having the daughter of the most malicious (pun most definitely intended) and vicious of their enemies dating their son, the now King of Auradon, but well, they might discover they are not so different after all...
1. Beauty

**Notes: So I have added some French phrases to the story because lets face it this all takes place in France originally and I have a headcanon that both French and English are Auradon's official languages and as someone who grew up simultaneously speaking two languages I know for a fact that you will switch between them a lot without even realizing it most of the time... also, pardon my poor French, I barely took two years of it in high school so it is definitely not my forte, so please fell free to correct any of my mistakes...**

 **Also, almost done with the last chapter, sorry it has taken forever but my drafts were completely deleted and had to start from scratch...**

 **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

* * *

White, fluffy snow covered the outside world that Mal could witness from her seat at the windowsill in the most picturesque view she had ever seen in her young life. The sight was nothing at all like snow was on the Isle. There, snow meant dreary, cold days and even harsher nights as well as endless mountains of sludge covering the streets of the island. Winter here at Auradon, however, seemed to be the complete opposite.

In fact, from what Mal had experienced so far in her and the gang's (Evie, Carlos, and Jay) stay here at Château Bête for the holidays was that snowy days in Auradon meant snow fights and building forts and snowmen and ice skating on the lake and putting up the Christmas tree with her friends, la famille Royale, and all of the staff (something no one ever did at the Isle) and drinking hot chocolate while huddled up with her boyfriend and friends in front of the fireplace. Honestly, it was so much better than the Isle. But even so, with all of the fun she'd had, as Christmas day got closer at hand, Mal could feel the tension between herself and Ben's parents growing as they spent so much time together in close quarters (or at least as close quarters as one could get in the enormous monstrosity of a castle, no pun intended).

As such, here Mal sat, hiding away from the rest of the world by sitting snugly in the gigantic, towering, multiple-floors library. As it was, had Mal been aware that the library belonged to Reine Belle herself, she would have definitely found a better hiding spot. But there Mal sat, blissfully unaware, on the windowsill with a book tucked in her hands as she returned to her reading of Orwell's paranoid tale of a dystopian World War II aftermath, helping along the events to take place for as the Fates would have it, Mal's relationship with the former Auradon rulers would begin to change.

* * *

As was her custom, the former Reine d'Auradon made her way to her private library. Of course, in most cases in most castles, the principal library would never be considered private but as it was, Beauté et sa Bête had never been a normal couple so it was to be expected that instead of roses and chocolates, Adam gave Belle, his avid reader of a wife, a library. And so this was where she was headed, towards the comfort of her books and their stories and the memories of days spent with her precious son, both captivated and enraptured by a tale.

If only the former Reine knew of the Fate awaiting her inside. For as she stepped into her sanctuary, Belle discovered an unusual yet somehow familiar sight. There, as the afternoon sun glared through the stained and clear glass windows, sat Mal, Maleficent's daughter, enraptured in yet another dystopian tale. Unbeknownst to Belle, Mal was a fast reader and a whole morning alone had been more than enough for her to finish Orwell's novel and move onto the next, grâce à Dieu that the boys and the former Roi Adam had gone out for the day on some trip on the former Reine's behest (Belle knew the boys wanted to go out and she decided Adam should spend some time with them to get to know Jay and Carlos better, or well, at all) and Evie decided to work on her holiday homework as well as the dresses for the Christmmas Eve party. As such, she now found herself with a copy of Fahrenheit 451 on her lap (a short novel compared to Orwell's 1984, although eerily similar in their theme of getting rid of words to get rid of ideas) and muttering under her breath.

"Honestly, how could they do that? Burn books? Now, that is a true crime. And they say we are the criminals," she scoffed, "We at least appreciate knowledge, after all, everyone knows words have great power," Mal hissed to herself, completely unaware of the audience she now had.

Belle, however, was very aware of the girl and it was her words that drew her out of her stupor.

"Oui, en effet. I cannot imagine how anyone could be so cruel as to burn a book and deprive others from learning and experiencing the beauties they hold." The former Reine answered almost unaware of her own actions, startling Mal (surprisingly enough) and causing the girl to jump up like a spring finally released after being placed under extreme pressure.

"Votre Majesté, je ne...I...I didn't expect to see you here," she stuttered, before mentally berating herself and fighting to gain some composure. (Because really there was just something about Ben and his mother that always made her act like a bumbling fool. Like maybe they were so kind she felt she was not quite worthy and good enough to talk to them and so she stuttered.)

At the sight of the nervous teen before her, Belle chuckled softly, before moving forward and soothingly saying, "Oh non, cherie, relax... This may be my library but you are always more then welcome to use it whenever you wish as long as you return the books you read right in their place, of course."

"It's... It's your private library?" Mal answered still tongue-tied but at least able to not squeak in nervousness. "I thought it was the main one. Je suis très désolé. I did not mean to disturb you." She answered as she moved to her feet, almost scurrying away (oh, how the tables had turned in her life) only to be stopped by Belle's gentle grip on her arm.

"Oh non, ma cherie, you do not disturb me at all. And I didn't mean to make you feel like you have to leave. After all, this may be my library, something I'd thought Ben had informed you off, but I do love company, especially that of someone who appreciates books as much as mon fils et moi."

Mal contained a flush and answered, "I would not really say I'm much of a scholar but if there is one thing ma mère, Maleficent, taught me was the power of words, although she mostly meant in the ways of spells and her spell-books..."

Belle nodded pensively. From what little she'd managed to interact with the Isle children, she'd been able to note that all of them were hurt and wounded by those who were supposed to love them the most and unconditionally so. In truth, what little she'd been able to glimpse at made her heart ache for them (and feel so very extremely guilty and terrible for abandoning these children in that horrible place alongside her husband) that she'd unofficially adopted the four kids as her own (and had already made a move to organize a better life for the kids still left in the Isle meanwhile they got them here), much to her still taciturn husband's annoyance and without said children being aware of it. However, as Belle saw the young purple haired girl in front of her stand truly uncomfortably before her, she decided it was about time that she began to fix this issue and show these kids how much they'd made their way into her tender heart.

"Mal, ma chère, truly, you don't have to leave. In fact, I'd appreciate your company. I know Evie is working on some designs with Madame de Garderobe and the men are gone, to most probably do some last minute Christmas shopping, meaning I don't have mon cher fils to share this enormous library and endless amounts of books with." Belle spoke, recovering from her thoughts and smiling reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Mal asked, shifting her weight between her feet, trying to keep an air of ease, that same attitude of nonchalance that she often opted for in the Isle and Auradon Prep where she was always on her guard. The effect was ruined, however, by the way in which she clutched Ray Bradbury's novel against her chest as a shield, something the ever observant Belle noticed.

Belle nodded softly, slowly moving towards the young purple hair child, hoping to put her at ease when she spoke next, "Oui, of course, Mal. I really would love your company, as well as being able to discuss some of the world's most marvellous stories with you. After all, I don't have a daughter to share my love for books with, and although Ben does love them as much as I do, Audrey never did, much to my utter disappointment."

Mal nodded, chuckling nervously (not quite wanting to think about the implications to the Reine's words, she really wasn't ready for that yet) and moving towards a couch near the fireplace, where Belle motioned for her to sit beside her. Mal sat down stiffly beside her, keeping some distance between them. Knowing better than the push the girl any further, Belle allowed it.

"So, I see you've found quite the selection of books to read," Belle commenced, noticing the pile of books next to the window sill.

There, by the sill, sat a collection of books everything from more dystopian novels ( _The Hunger Games_ and _The Giver_ series, and thankfully not _Brave New World_ or _Battle Royale_ , Belle really did not think they were appropriate for a 16-year-old (or anyone, really) to read and it was probably the library's charm that kept Mal from them, thankfully) to some classical authors (Dickens, Shakespeare, Austen, Poe, Tolkien, Caroll, and C.S. Lewis) to some more modern authors (Dr. Seuss, Marcus Zusak, John Green, and J. K. Rowling). Clearly, of course, most of those books had yet to be read, but Belle wanted to know which ones had already been enjoyed by the green eyed half fairy.

Mal kept herself from fidgeting and answered, "Oh, um, oui, I've read some of them already. I especially liked The Book Thief. It was cool that Death was the narrator, but the story really was about Liesel. I mean, she lost so much and she had to start over again without her mom and she only had her foster parents and Rudy to help her at first and..." She trailed off, suddenly unsure of what else to say and feeling she'd said too much already, given away too much.

And she was right. Through her words, Belle made the obvious connection from all of the parallels one could draw between the two girls. The girl felt identified by Liesel and her struggles to fit in. The former Reine's heart went out for the poor girl once more. As such she decided to share with Mal something very important. The story of yet another girl who just didn't seem to fit in. Moving slightly in her seat, Belle turned to completely face Mal, who was staring into the distance out the window. Clearing her throat slightly, the regal woman brought Mal to attention.

"You identify with her, don't you?" Belle commenced, asking a question she already knew the answer too. Mal stiffened but gave an almost imperceptible nod nonetheless.

"Can I tell you a story, ma chère?" Belle spoke again. Another nod from Mal.

"Once, a long time ago, in a provincial little town in le sud de la France, lived a young girl..." Belle began the tale, her eyes taken on a distant look in their eyes that made Mal wonder whose story this was exactly.

"This young girl, well, she was so very different form the rest of the town people. For starters, her father was an exotic scientist that always had the craziest ideas. And the way he looked always, so positively wild, well it's no surprise everyone assumed he was some sort of Frankesteinish mad scientist." Belle said, chuckling at her own little joke about her cher papa. Seeing her chuckle, Mal joined with nervous laughter, her eyes lighting up just the slightest bit with mirth. Belle's heart fluttered with hope and relief at the sight of the girl's sparkling eyes.

"But, that was not the whole of it. The girl, she loved reading. In fact, ma cherie, it was her favourite pass-time. To immerse herself in a tale. To travel through time and space and become anything she wanted through her books. She could be a pirate in the Caribbean. An explorer in the jungle. A princess of some ancient tribe. A traveller of worlds and dimensions that lived among the stars. All thanks to her stories." Belle continued, her voice gaining a dreamy quality to it as she remembered. It was her tone and words that held Mal's rapt attention as she imagined it all.

"Yet, the people of that little French village did not understand. To them, it was all so odd. That this beautiful, young girl could love her books so much as to disappear into different worlds. To them it was unthinkable. So she remained odd to them. The crazy scientist's daughter was just as mad. And they talked about her behind her back. Made fun and jested about her oddness.

They thought she lived with her head on the clouds, that she was always dazed and distracted and unfocused. But she always knew, what they said and thought about her. And it hurt at times, but the girl, she remained steadfast. She remained a reader and a dreamer and her dreams, they finally got her far." Belle said, pausing to allow all of the information to sink in on the girl. She knew that if she let Mal process it, the young half-fae would figure it out.

For her part, Mal also took a moment to think it all through. A young, beautiful girl, who read and still reads and whose dreams took her far, it had to be the former Reine of Auradon, but then that most mean... Belle, the former Reine d'Auradon, was as much as of an outcast as Mal is? But how? She really needed answers now.

"Votre Majesté,... the story, it is yours, isn't it?" Mal spoke, somewhat shy. Belle smiled in answer and nodded.

"But how?" Mal asked, her voice cracked, sounding so childlike, like that of a scared and shy youngster.

Belle's heart went out for the poor girl as she looked at the lost little girl look she held. Going on instinct, she reached forward, her fingers lifting the girl's chin slightly upward in a delicate fashion (unknowingly, she imitated her fils actions that day by the lake, calling to Mal's mind yet another resemblance between the two). The sudden look of fear and confusion in Mal's eyes, however brief and small, broke Belle's heart.

"Because like a great woman once said, "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!" And as such, it is as possible for a plain country, book-loving bumpkin and a Beastly prince to join in marriage and for her to become 'Reine d' Auradon' as it is possible for the kind-hearted, brave, talented, and book-loving daughter of the 'Maîtresse du Mal'." Belle said, knowing she was implying a lot with her words but entirely sure of them being the truth.

Mal stiffened as she studied Belle, looking for even the smallest hints of malice in her eyes. There weren't any. The benevolent Reine really believed her to be capable of so much and... she believed that Ben loved her that much. In that moment, Mal was more than sure that Ben was definitely his mother's son. They were both so good, so kind, so loving, so forgiving. How she wished she could be half as good as them. But they, they believed her to be so and so much more, apparently.

Mal felt tears form in her eyes for the third time in her life and as such, being so overwhelmed and having so little experience with such a situation she reacted on instinct. Ben had been making her more physically affectionate and it showed when she launched towards the Reine, grabbing at her red, winter dress and burrowing her face against the Reine's lap like a small child desperately seeking it's mother's comfort.

For her part, Belle, let out a small huff of surprise, but held onto the young girl immediately. Belle fought her own tears as she held onto Mal, arms embracing the girl's form as much as possible, as Belle bent as best she could, placing kisses on the girl's purple hair and whispering comforting words. As she held onto the child, her guilt wreaked havoc inside of her.

This was all hers and her husband's fault. She, who had been called such a benevolent Reine, had been so blind-sided by her own fears and that of the other royals as to let this child and many others to rot and suffer in that horrible Isle. And really, would she had done anything had it not been for her son? Probably not, or at least, not anytime soon. Dieu, she was a truly horrible person.

And her fils, oh, sa cher garçon, who cared so much and was so beautiful and kind, and this poor girl and her friends who she now loved so much. But especially, this poor girl, who instead of blaming her, cried her poor heart out on her lap. Belle held onto Mal tighter. She would fix this, she would give these children a home and a family and loving parents. And she would help the children of the Isle, get them out as soon as she could. She would fix her failure as a Queen and a mother and a kind human being.

With her head buried on the Reine's lap, Mal went through her own internal struggle. For some reason, she could not cease sobbing, and the comfort Belle gave her as she held her made her chest ache more and her sobs fall out continuously. She had never gotten this amount of care and love from anyone except her boyfriend and siblings, yet none of them could ever provide the maternal love Mal so deeply (and unkowingly) craved. As such, the poor, lost child within Mal that only wanted her mother's love and approval cried for lost chances and past hurts.

To Belle, however, her increasing, wrecking sobs were tearing her apart, and so she finally voiced the apology the child in her arms so deeply deserved.

"Je suis très désolé, Mal. This is all my fault. All the pain you've been through, from being stuck with your cruel mother on that horrible island to having to feel like an outcast in Auradon and not standing by you when they attacked. I could have done so much better, try harder, yet it took my tender-hearted and compassionate fils to really make me realize how much Adam and I erred. But I promise to you Mal, I'll make it better now, for you and Evie and Carlos and Jay and for every other kid stuck in that Isle." Belle proclaimed in that fierce compassion that was so often used to describe her.

Mal stilled for a moment in the Reine's arms, her sobs lessening as she heard the woman's words. To be honest, she could not fight the woman about her statement. She was indeed partially to blame for her and her friends childhood sorrows, but then again, she couldn't entirely agree with the Reine. To be so cruel as to blame such a kind-hearted woman so fiercely? Impossible. After all, her offspring was the most innocent, benevolent, and warm-hearted being in the Universe (closely followed by Belle, Carlos, and Evie... she still couldn't understand how someone could have ever expected the latter two to be villians) and really, it was pretty clear he got most of his traits from his mother, particularly this. So, Mal, with tears still silently falling, raised her head and looked at the Reine with a fierce look of her own.

"I do not blame you. I admit, you could have done something to help the children of the Isle, myself included, but you are not at fault for where or to whom I was born. It was simply my lot in life, the burden I had to bear. But now my lot seems to have changed quite a bit." Mal finished, a small giggle escaping her as she thought of all of her new, much happier memories of Auradon and her boyfriend and her friends.

Belle grinned in reply. This child was so kind and good and pure and she didn't even realize it. That almost broke Belle's heart a bit more as she remembered what the child had gone through. However, Belle momentarily vanished said thoughts and decided to turn things on a more cheerful note, but how? And then, it struck her. Ben often said that the Isle Four loved baked goods, and Mal and Evie especially liked to do them (although Carlos would often join them and Jay would often try to nick some of the fruits of their hard work) and how Mulan once mentioned that Lonnie had so sadly told her that the villains' kids never got any home-baked goods from their parents. Plus, really, the boys would be here soon and they would be hungry.

"Mal, dear, I was thinking, to get on a more cheerful note, would you like to join me in baking some cookies?"

Mal froze for a moment, surprised at the turn the conversation had taken, yet relieved that Belle decided to not force her to talk any further on the touchy subject, or mention her breakdown.

"Oui, votre Majesté, I'd love that," Mal answered sincerely as she nodded eagerly, almost bouncing on her sit, suddenly full of energy and eager to do something about it. Belle giggled at the younger woman and stood up. Mal followed right behind, carefully placing her previously discarded book on a table.

"Oh, and please call me Belle. And, Mal, dear, you really are very brave and very kind and well I'd like to believe we're more alike than you'd know."

Mal nodded soberly, but she knew believing what the Queen said would not happen any time soon, something the Queen seemed to realize if her smile was anything to go by.

"Now, do you believe our fashionistas are already done so that Evie could maybe join?"

Mal chuckled slightly and replied, "Honestly, knowing them, probably not, but we can go see."

Belle chuckled as well, turning unto the right hall to look for said women. On the way there, as they joked and laughed, Mal selfishly and briefly wished Evie was still busy, however she crushed the thought immediately. She could share Ben's mom with her sister and brothers just as much Ben could sure her with them.

* * *

Mrs. Potts who had also been on her way to Madame de Garderobe couldn't help but to hear the echoing laugh in the hallway and turning to the next hall, she had to pause at the sight before. There walked Belle and Mal, arms tucked into each other as they laughed, the painting such a pretty picture of a mother and her daughter. Mrs. Potts felt her maternal heart almost burst at the sight. Oh, how happy she was that the poor children of the Isle of the Lost found a home in her kind-hearted mistress's heart.

* * *

 **Notes: This chapter was inspired by Penny of Sinoh's "Tea Talk" which I tots recommend reading too...**

 **Btw, thanks for the George R.R. Martin comment from a guest... I honestly hadn't noticed that discrepancy...**


	2. and the Beast

**Notes:**

 **Sorry I took forever to update but college and midterms and projects and work are just crazy! And also, I was just trying to get my characters as right and canon as possible but also exploring their inner thoughts and feelings as much as possible. I hope I succeeded. Please enjoy!**

 **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

* * *

Adam let out a sigh of relief as he stretched in his desk chair and felt his back crack satisfyingly. Today had been a very long day for all of the Château's residents, what with Christmas being so close. And after some last-minute shopping with Ben and the Isle boys (at his wife's insistent 'request'), doing government paperwork seemed that much more tiring. But really, the weight he now carried was small compared to his son's. After all, he was now the former Roi and his son, at the young age of sixteen already had to carry on the weight of a country, as well as school. As such, he and Belle tried to help Ben as much as possible, often taking over when they felt it was too much for the young boy. They should have been limited to the role of mere advisers, but they wouldn't have it. Their boy would not have to suffer from negligent parents and rulers, and well, if Adam were to truly admit it, part of his adamant need to help was a result of his many failures as a parent. Where his beautiful femme had taken to motherhood as a natural, he had struggled with being a father more often than not, as his anxieties, lack of role models, and still very beastly temper often made him worried that he'd screwed it up. Looking at the sight before him, he knew he'd already done so more times than he'd like to count.

Before him laid his son, angled awkwardly on an armchair, notebook falling from his hand as he snored softly. On the couch beside Ben, laid a sight that had initially surprised Adam when the Holidays began but was becoming a commonality now. On a corner, cuddling Dude and with his laptop beside him, slept Carlos. At the other end was Jay, half of his body on the floor, half on the couch as he loudly snored, the tennis ball on his chest moving along with each breath he took in and released. Both boys had spent the evening helping Ben with his paperwork, Carlos helped by typing documents and creating easier programming systems that would allow Ben to keep track of all of the ongoing happenings and urgent matters of Auradon in an easier manner. Jay, in turn, had helped by dictating the information to Carlos, or, once he inevitably got bored, entertaining everyone with stupid little jokes as he played with Dude. In fact, such a behaviour from them had become a custom since the Holidays had commenced and, really, what was odd was that the girls had not joined as well, but rather decided to help Belle in that project of hers for the lost children of the Isle. This project, however, was no surprise to Adam. His wife had always held a good heart and was a woman that permanently led her life by the 'never judge a book by its cover' rule, fittingly enough. Yet, even if Adam felt uncomfortable with trusting the Villain Kids (after all, all he wanted was for his wife, son, and kingdom to be safe), he could not fault his femme for her hopefulness and kindness when it was these characteristics of her that had saved him! And well, he could reluctantly admit that even if he did not trust that Mal girl all that much, especially after what she'd confessed to his wife and his wife to him, the trip he'd have earlier that day with the boys was not so bad and was even rather eye-opening...

 _The quartet of three garçons and one man moved along the streets of Auradon's downtown in an almost synchronized formation, the Lost boys ironically at the head as Adam and Ben follow, all four desperately trying their best to camouflage themselves amongst the crowd in hopes of getting their errands done as soon as possible. As such, they covered their faces with scarves and winter hats and held their heads down as each one mentally went through the game plan. The situation was as followed: Jay, being as he was, had still to buy any of his gifts while Carlos simply required a few more pieces to finish up his creations right on time. As for the Beast boys, well Ben had long ago procured all the gifts he needed and was merely planning on helping Jay with shopping and maybe getting a few more gifts for his friends and family and Adam, well, he'd already shopped for his family but now he found himself stuck, trying to think of what to get for the Isle kids as his Reine insisted on him personally buying them all at least one gift._

 _As the four contemplated about the gifts they would require, the procession moved forward until they reached the plaza where the most promising shops could be found and dispersed to buy what they required, Carlos going to an electronics shop as Jay and Ben went to a department store that had drawn Jay's eye, and Adam stopped a moment to contemplate whether to follow his son in order to get his help before thinking better of it (Belle would probably not like it she knew he couldn't even do this by himself) and rubbing his ear (a reminder of where Belle had tugged at it to make him 'behave and go out to spend some quality time avec les garçons') went into one of those boutiques that Audrey had often mentioned to Belle back when she'd dated Ben._

 _The whole ordeal was a disaster at the end of the day. His son had tried to help Jay, but Jay's lack of custom as a shopper rather than a thief had created a bit of incident and had had them kicked off of the store, unlike their friend Carlos that had been mostly successful procuring what he needed. As for himself, Adam had given up trying to do this without Ben and as such, the quartet reunited and came up with another plan. They'd all go together to shop, and help each other where needed or possible (of course none of the boys could help buy their own gifts, it ruined the surprise of it all!)_

 _It was these unfortunate turn of events, however, that forced all four to interact even further, as Jay and Adam were in dire need of help to finish their shopping. As such, they got back into their previous formation, unconsciously so, and walked the plaza, stopping here and there outside store and shops that drew their attention. These went on for hours, all unable to see something that drew seemed fitting to gift the girls, for none of the boys thought anything too obvious and common should be procured for them. Adam had to reluctantly admire their clear determination and dedication to Evie and Mal. Finally, and thankfully, however, they came upon a small shop, in a small corner. An ancient looking little thing, all old fashioned and rather vintage that they boys immediately saw as perfect._

 _"Ben, look at that, that looks perfect," Carlos exclaimed, pointing at the shop, as Jay nodded enthusiastically beside him._

 _"Oui, it really does," Ben answered to the back of the Isle boys heads as they moved towards the store, before turning to his father, "Come on, papa, I'm sure we can help you find something for the girls here," he beamed at Adam._

 _Seeing the smile on his precious son's face, Adam could do nothing but smile back and follow the boys in. Once in there, he saw the boys very clearly interested in some objects, already picking things and making decisions here and there about what Jay should get each girl. As they contemplated, Adam simply observed them, before turning to see the objects around him. If he were to be honest, most things in the store appeared particularly feminine to him, and well, that seemed to suit the boys purpose and could even serve his as well, of only he knew what to get, impersonal gifts just wouldn't do for his femme. Adam pondered this, staring at all the many, varied object in front of him, only to be soon drawn out of his reverie by the boys calling out to him._

 _"Hey, Monsieur Adam, Ben said you needed some help with the gifts too," Jay called, using the more common name in hopes of keeping some anonymity about themselves._

 _Surprised by the call, Adam turned to the garçons and saw them all beaming at him: Ben with a soft, proud smile, Carlos with a shy, hopeful one, and Jay with a full-on grin. Shocked by the expressions on all of their faces, Adam moved in automatic, nodding at them and joining them. From there, both Lost boys began to explain matters to him._

 _"Well, you see, Jay already got some stuff for the girls," Carlos began tentatively and more than a little bit shyly as he watched Ben smile and beam at him discreetly and encouragingly (who, much like his mother, wished the Isle Four could get along with his parents and be comfortable around them and tried his best to push them around a bit to accomplish this), before extending his hand to what seemed to an assortment of vintage garments, "we thought Evie would love this, because, well, she is such a fashionista, but also loves to make her own creations and she can use these old clothes to create something of her ."_

 _Jay nodded and beamed proudly at Carlos for clearly confronting his fear of the beastly man and turned to what had been set out before them for Mal, what appeared to be some old leather books, "And Mal, she's always writing or drawing and these journals are perfect, because she can use them and style them as she pleases."_

 _Adam nodded, realizing what they were doing just as Ben spoke up, "Now you have some idea of what the girls would like, papa, and you can look for something and we'll help you too."_

 _And so, much to the old beast's surprise, all four set to do just that, in time finding some old books Mal would probably like to read as well as, much to their amazement, some art supplies and for Evie, a few more patterns she could use as well as some accessories she could easily combine into her outfits... Carlos was the one to reassure them of these choices as Cruella had really trained him in fashion._

 _As it was, this first task was accomplished pretty fast, and now the Isle boys and Adam were only left to wander about the store as Ben asked them for some time to pick out even more gifts for the girls back at Beast Castle. As he wandered once more, Adam noticed Carlos rushing into a specific section of the store, noticing something that caught his eye. Curious and with nothing better to do, he followed. Soon, he got the youngest boy as he stared at what appeared to be an old-fashioned oil lamp that looked remarkably similar to a genie lamp. Surprised, Adam turned to look at Carlos and noticed the mischievous look in his eyes just as Carlos noticed him._

 _"Jafar's been forever obsessed with getting a genie lamp and makes Jay try and find them, I just thought it'd be a funny gift, like an inside joke," Carlos explained softly at the confused look on Adam's face before sighing and continuing, "but I am almost out of money and I can't just get another gift for Jay and not give something more to Evie and Mal," he finished, disappointedly._

 _Before he could even rationalize it, Adam was already picking up the lamp from the shelf and paying for it, giving it to Carlos as soon as he was done and telling him to hide it discreetly. He then added that if Carlos found something else for the girls he could tell him._

 _As Adam saw the brimming look of awe and happiness on the 14-year-old enfant's face and remembered how sad and disappointed his eyes had looked seconds before, the former Roi mentally berated himself for his many past misjudgments as he realized there was not an ounce of evil in the poor, young soul that was Carlos De Vil._

* * *

 _As they moved around the stores and with the help of both his son and Carlos, Adam was able to guarantee an amazing present for the sports fanatic (he was sure that Jay was going to love the complete uniform set he'd bought as well as sort of sport-related equipment that Jay could try and as such explore new sports). Now, all he required was to obtain a gift for the youngest Isle boy. As such, taking the opportunity that Ben granted him by distracting the dog-loving boy, he turned to Jay for aid (albeit slightly reluctantly, for even if conversations about sports came easily to the two, other things, well, not so much, of course it was more for lack of trying than no compatibility in their ways of being)._

 _"Well, most people don't know this, but Carlos is a total geek, and not only a technology one but a complete science one, like with Chemistry and stuff. He's really smart," Jay informed the former Roi who nodded._

 _By now, Adam had figured as much from the fact that the boy was two years ahead in school and Ben always did speak highly about both Evie's and Carlos' ability in the natural sciences. 'But still, what to get? Some new piece of technology? A Chemistry set? What?' He decided to voice his questions to the athlete._

 _"Well, I think he'd liked either just fine, but he really does prefer creating his own inventions. And I really do think he'd like something for Dude, too." Jay said pensively, trying to figure out what he himself should get the boy._

 _In the end, after much debate between the two, they decided to get a bit of all. Some tools and pieces, a Chemistry set, and some toys and clothes for Dude._

* * *

 _The quartet once more marched through the crowded streets of they approached the Main Plaza. The VK boys had yet to experience many of the beauties of Christmas and Ben had decided that seeing the Main Plaza tree and hearing the carolling was a must. As they got closer, Adam noticed how both frightened and excited Carlos seemed as he almost bounced in his place, seemingly ready to sprint forwards to seeing the enormous tree in all of its seasonal splendour. Beside him, Jay smirked at his friend's behaviour, yet clearly seemed as ready to sprint, and really close to letting out a joyous laugh. Unlike them, however, Ben decided he did not wished to fight his excitement off and sprinted into a run, laughing so joyously and innocently as only a child can. Seeing this and hearing Ben's shouts asking them to join him, the two other boys leaped into action and moved smoothly and slyly through the crowds, a skill that could only have been developed from years of escaping persecutors in the streets of the Isle, as laughter erupted from their mouths._

 _Adam held back, watching. A small, sad smile threatened to break as he saw the loveliness of the scene as he was once more struck by his prejudices being torn down once more. His femme et fils had been right, they were only children, and very innocent ones at that. He shouldn't have judged but given them a chance like his Belle had done to him. And well, as she'd often say of her books, '"these aren't just stories. They're whole kingdoms. They're worlds. They're perspectives and opinions you can't offer, from lives you haven't lived. They're more valuable than any gold coin and more important than any state luncheon. I should hope you, as Roi, would know that!" And as she was so well read she, of course, knew and understood this. And thankfully taught their cher Ben so. But he, well, for all that he did like a good story he never did have the time and his temper always got the best of him in most situations.'_

 _Adam sighed as his thoughts got darker and his self-hatred grew. 'He was in his late forties and yet he was sure he'd never get over his self-loathing by now because really, it was all his fault and he couldn't fix all of his screw ups now.'_

 _A familiar ringing of laughter cut through his thoughts and Adam turned towards the sound. The boys had reached the tree and had each gotten a mug of hot chocolate that they had already partaken in if the sight of their chocolate mustaches told the truth. All three boys were chuckling at one another, the VK boys finding the chocolate mustaches specially funny given their lack of such drinks in the Isle, Ben simply unable to contain himself and joining their merriment._

 _Seeing such a sight, his innocent fils, so kind like his Belle, so happy with his two friends, such innocent souls as well, that also looked even happier than usual made Adam's heart swell. Maybe, just maybe, he still had a shot at redemption..._

A 'plop' sound drew Adam from his reverie as the tennis ball that had previously been on Jay's chest finally falling to the floor. As he turned to the sight of the bouncing ball, Adam felt his stomach grumble. Remembering about the cookies that Belle and the girls baked earlier that day (which his femme had promised had no potions in them), he got on his feet, captured the ball as it took one more bounce and made his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

* * *

Within Belle's library in the sleepy Château laid another scene. In it, three feminine figure could be found, all set in different activities. On a chaise lounge laid a blue-haired princess of perfect complexion and fair skin, a warm blanket draped over her tired shoulders. Slumped in a chair with head on her arms that laid on a desk was a purple fairy. Beside her on the desk colouring pencils, a sketchbook, blank pages, and several opened and closed books rested scattered throughout the table. A similar warm blanket was falling off of the young half-fairy's shoulders. On an armchair sat the last figure, older than the other two and with simple, brown hair. Her back was pressed against the chair's back and her feet were propped on one of the arms, a habit that no matter how many years of being Reine could not be broken. On her hands, she held a book, but for maybe the second or third time in her life, the most scholarly and well-read citizen of Auradon was not in fact reading but observing the girls that slept. Both Mal and Evie had helped her so much that day, not only with baking cookies but with her plans for the Isle that she was not surprised that they were so exhausted, really...

 _Belle, Evie, and Mal chattered about as they moved about the kitchen. The beginning of the process had been a bit awkward for all, as they got used to being around each other in the kitchen but after the first five batches of cookies it became a very comfortable and amiable environment for all. As they continued the process and the girls got more comfortable, Belle decided it was time for the next step. If what Lonnie had told her mother was true, which she really did not doubt, Belle would need them to trust her well enough with this information._

 _"You know, you girls are really good at this, I am assuming this skill is a recent development?" Belle began tentatively, her words immediately stricken a chord as both girls froze._

 _"Well, not really, I mean, my mama taught me how to cook and all, so I could be the perfect wife and princesse you know," Evie whispered, being the first one to react._

 _Mal simply kept quiet and tense as she stared at the batter in front of her. 'What did the Reine know? Did Lonnie tell her about their baking? Did she find out about the potion?' Mal mentally questioned herself._

 _Seeing her and ignoring the truth of her inner battle, Belle approached the purple-haired girl and lifted her chin up softly with her index finger._

 _"Mal? Is everything alright, chérie?" she asked worriedly._

 _Mal stared at her for a bit her eyes exploring her features for any hint of insincerity and anger. Seeing only honest worry on the former Reine's eyes Mal broke once more under the power of those hazel eyes so similar to Ben's that always got the truth of her._

 _"Je suis très, très désolé" Mal forced out, a sob stuck in her throat, "I am so sorry that I gave Ben a cookie with a love potion in it."_

 _At her words, Belle almost retracted sharply yet managed to keep herself still, minus some tensing. 'She'd done what? Potion-ed Ben? But Ben could no longer be under the spell, otherwise, Fairy Godmother's wand would have detected it and the coronation would not have been able to be completed. So if he was not under it anymore, and he obviously had to know about it at this point, you would notice such a thing, then why had Ben not said a word to anyone about?'_

 _Belle's mental agony was soon cut short by the sound of a cookie baking tray falling to the floor as Evie, who'd gone to check the ovens as an excuse to escape any more questioning caught wind of Mal's rambling confusions and stood entirely shell-shocked by the kitchen island. Turning her eyes to the young fairy, Belle began to listen attentively to the rest of her confession._

 _"Je suis vraiment désolé, je le jure, mais ma mere... elle... well, she wanted the wand and Evie heard it would be in the coronation and then Ben said only his parents and his petite amie could stand by him and I just thought," Mal blurted out rapidly before a sobbed hiccup escaped her mouth forcing her to draw in some shaky breaths before continuing._

 _"And I just thought if I gave Ben a cookie with a love potion in it, he'd fall for me and I'd get the wand. But, that was the problem, you see, he fell in love with me. And he showed me what love was and it was all so new and wonderful, and Ben... Ben he's just so perfect but I was still so ready to do it all. But I also felt guilty. Because I didn't want to hurt Ben and everyone else was starting to like it here and I wanted my friends to be happy and I just... I knew that if we did go through with it I couldn't leave Ben in love with me. And so I did the anti-potion and planned on giving it to him after the coronation but he ate it before." She said before gasping for more shaky breaths as she started to gain determination even through her sorrow and fear._

 _From the sidelines, Evie watched admirably and smiling proudly as her soeur de coeur finally let others outside their little family see just how caring and protective and loving she could really be._

 _"And I freaked, but then apparently Ben knew. When we went to our date in the Enchanted Lake and he swam in it, the potion washed away. And for some reason, he stayed with me even after that and I... I couldn't anymore. But then Jane got to the wand I doubted myself again, but Ben stopped me once more. But I'm really sorry, I really am. I know I did wrong but I really, truly love Ben." Mal finished her rambling, completely unaware of what she confessed. Hearing her words Evie gasped and stared at the two other women._

 _Belle remained still for a moment as she processed all of this new information. Mal had once more unconsciously confessed more than some of her words said outright and really, her last few words just softened Belle's tender heart. Yes, she was still vexed, and yes, she would still have to discuss this with Ben and her husband, but for now, she knew that if Ben had forgiven her, then she ought to do the same. And so, Belle once more embraced the short girl in a maternal hug, letting Mal sob out the last of her worries and fears out on her shoulders. Watching such a sight, Evie felt herself a strange mixture of melancholy and joy, and Belle noticed from the corner of her eyes as she patted Mal's hair and motioned for Evie to come near. Hesitantly, Evie did as beckoned and approached only to have Belle reach an arm around the girl's shoulder, causing Evie to tense for a second before her shoulders sagged and her arms moved to embrace the other two. Feeling her soeur beside her, Mal instinctively wrapped an arm around Evie and all three women stayed in for a while longer._

 _After that, it took the beeping of the ovens to separate the three as they managed to barely get to the cookies on time before they burned. After such an emotional moment and a hilarious incident all three women had a good laugh and set the last cookies to bake before taking a break and chatting about Belle's plans to make the Isle better, an idea both girls were excited about. As soon as the last batch of cookies was getting out of the oven the men came back from their trip and all were excited about the cookies (Jay and Carlos looking pretty teary-eyed as Evie and Mal themselves tried to cover their own tears). Afterwards, they separated for the evening (given that it was the holidays and all that the Isle children had been unable to experience Belle had decided that milk and cookies and a few more desserts were a good enough meal, just this once, of course) and went on with their work, except for Adam and Belle who stayed behind to have a conversation about their revealing days._

The sound of rustling finally drew the former Reine's attention to movement by the desk. Mal had awakened and was trying to disentangle herself from papers and the blanket. Seeing her huff and struggle a bit, Belle went to help and untangled the girl who tensed a bit at first before relaxing at seeing it was only Belle.

Smiling softly, Belle asked, "Why did you wake up? Is everything alright, ma chérie?"

Mal mumbled something softly that Belle couldn't quite catch and so she had to ask her to repeat. "I got hungry," she finally mumbled out.

Belle had to contain a laugh at that. 'Oh, the irony, how Adam-like was that answer. If only her cher mari knew.' But instead, she focused on the hungry girl before her. "You can get something else to eat. Come on, I will accompany you to the kitchen. All of the servants are asleep, so I'll just prepare something for you."

"No! That's okay really I kind of only wanted some more cookies. Plus, I can find my way there just fine," Mal responded, pulling out Evie's Magic Mirror that they had rigged with Mal's spell book so that it would work for all of the VK Four (and Ben) but no one else.

Unsure, but seeing the determination on the young girl's eyes Belle hesitantly nodded, causing Mal to jump up and be on her way as soon as she saw the gesture.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Adam clapped his hands excitedly at the thought of some delicious baked goods. As he moved into the pantry, where his Reine always kept her delicious baked concoctions, he noticed a bright light coming out from the room. Slowly he approached it and through the slightly ajar door he noticed a small, feminine, purple haired figure crouching down as it picked up something of the floor and let out a string of curses that would make a pirate blush. Remembering the earlier words that his femme had pronounced (they still had to discuss the situation with their son), he jumped back as if the door handle had burnt him and reacted without thinking like he almost always did thanks to that beastly temper of his.

Moving into the pantry room he pulled Mal harshly by the arm and took her out before commencing his rant, "I knew it, I knew we should have never trusted you. Your friends may not be so bad but you are all still villains' kids and you, Mal Faerie, you are the evilest of them all!" He yelled at her, not taken in the slight wince caused by his tight grip or how her eyes began to glow green with determination and irritation, "First you potion mon fils and now you try and do it to all of us again in my domicile?! You will pay for this!"

That was it, that was the last straw. All of this break she'd been under the cruel scrutiny of the former Roi and Mal was having none of it anymore. Eyes aglow, she prepared herself to answer in her scariest tone of voice (the same one that made even Dr. Facilier, the Dragon School principal, cower) yet a deep breath took most of the fire away from her, clearing her mind. Standing straighter, she managed to remove her arm from his (as a fairy she was uncommonly strong) and cleared her throat to command his attention to some very important truths she had to let him know because as her clear head reminded her, she could at least try to fix this for Ben and Belle and Evie and Jay and Carlos.

"How dare you?! I have done no such thing! I was coming to get a midnight snack with Reine Belle's" she purposely stressed the name, "full knowledge and permission. I had a problem getting them and they fell. But none of that, since we're bringing up each other 'S faults, why don't we talk about you? You were such a rude young man a sorceress cursed you to teach you manners and you only became more beastly. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," she started, muttering the last sentence before beginning her rant anew, "Really, if it weren't for your impossibly good and kind femme, where would you be now, monsieur? In the Isle with the rest of us, I imagine. And believe me, I know I was wrong and I apologised and tried to make it better. And I realise I don't deserve a guy like Ben or friends like Evie, Jay, and Carlos, but I have them and I swear I will do everything I can to keep them all and not hurt them."

Throughout her speech, Adam could do nothing but stare in awe and curse his terrible temper again. Really, he should have known better. Yeah, what Maleficent Faerie (Jr.) had done had indeed been horrible. But really, she did not know better. And she'd tried to fix it in the end. And really it was not only the Roi Stefan's family and kingdom that had suffered. No, Mal had suffered the worst at the hands of her own mére. And here he was, behaving like the bête he'd once been transformed into. And oh God, she was right. He really did not deserve what he'd gotten. He'd simply been lucky to have Belle's father stumble upon the Château and it all eventually leading to such a fulfilling end. A loving, intelligent, beautiful femme and a perfect, wonderful fils. Oh, goodness, he really was the monster.

As he realized this, Adam jumped back from Mal as if burned, staring at his hand. He'd just hurt an innocent, teenage girl who simply had wanted a snack and had some issues she was trying to fix. A poor girl who was working so hard to be so good, to be worthy of the boy she loved. Of that wonderful son of his, so much like his mother, so pure and kind-hearted who loved Mal. Ben and Belle would hate him for this. Oh, he really had to make this right.

With hunched shoulders and a shaky breath he began, "Je suis... je suis très désolé... You are correct. I got lucky," he paused, gathering strength as he spoke, "In fact, I believe we are more alike then I thought," he finished, attempting to give Mal a reassuring smirk that seemed more like a nervous grin.

Mal stood frozen for a moment, in shock at the words she'd just heard. But being the clever, young faerie she was she took the truce for what it was.

"Oui, we got lucky with those two. They are way too good for their own good," she answered, trying her best to sound confident.

At her words, Adam could only chuckle in relief and nod in agreement before asking, "Do you mind sharing those cookies? Maybe we could enjoy them with some milk?"

Mal studied him for a moment before nodding, taking his words for what they were, a hope for a conversation between that could lead to a better understanding between the two. She only hoped that for Ben's and Belle's sake they could do it.

* * *

From the kitchen door, a tired former Reine watched silently, letting out a sigh of relief as she saw the young faerie and the former Roi now seated at the kitchen isle eating Christmas cookies with warm milk while holding an awkward conversation. She was so happy her son's petite amie and her husband had finally resolved their issues. This would certainly make things easier for everyone and make Ben so much happier.

* * *

 **Notes:** **Loosely inspired on the ideas of "Family Means Your Problems Are Our Problems" series by minishadowsoul in AO3 (which I tots recommend reading)**


	3. met once upon a dream

**Notes: I am so, so sorry that I took forever to update, life (college, work, internships, and personal issues) got in the way. But, I finally did it!**

 **However, I admit it is not my best work. I lost my old drafts to my stupid computer and then got super frustrated and was already super behind on this update. As such, I apologies if it sucks in comparison to the rest. I think the issue is mostly in the transitions; I couldn't figure out how to work those to fit the story.**

 **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

* * *

From her little corner near one of the ballroom's largest window, Mal watched the sights before her in awe. Thus far, Christmas Eve had been far grander than she had ever expected, not that she had much experience with the holiday to start with. Nonetheless, she was certain most people did not spend their Christmas Eve in a beautifully put-together ballroom filled with snobby princesses, egocentric princes, and boring diplomats all dressed in their best gowns and suits. She could admit it all looked beautiful, but it just felt empty. And to make matters worse, she was stuck alone in a corner.

Okay, so technically she wasn't stuck. Indeed, Ben had begged her to stay with him (he really did want everyone's eyes on his beautiful petite amie) but she begged off, claiming that she would be utterly bored to death and had no desire to spend her holidays talking politics with a bunch of old men who would complain about bygone days of glory all while glaring at her for having the unfortunate luck of being her mother's daughter when she could instead be spending it with her friends and that 'no, she will not go and stand by a corner.' In response, Ben had laughed at the accuracy about said old men and reluctantly conceded her point after arguing that no matter who her mother was, he still loved her.

But the arguing had taken too long and now her friends were occupied (and after a life of lies and even worse crimes she is sure one more won't kill, especially when she did not purposefully do so). Indeed, from her vantage point she could observe the enjoyment and mirth in them as they enjoyed time with their new Auradonian friends. Somewhat jealously, she took in the sight of a flawless looking Evie, dressed gorgeously in a deep red gown, she'd made an exception in her usual colour scheme for the season, and the colour gives her a soft, warm glow that was complimented by the glimmer in her eyes and the fond laughter that escaped her lips as she talked with Doug who wore a black suit with a white shirt a matching deep red bowtie (Mal doesn't even wonder how Evie managed to match their outfits).

Besides them, she saw Carlos in his white suit and red shirt, standing alongside an even more painfully shy Jane (the incident with the wand had left her even more insecure in herself, no matter how much they, her friends, all tried to put her at ease and draw her out of her shell... but they were certainly not going to give up, after all, they know what it is like to constantly feel unsure of one's self). Carlos was openly laughing at the sight before them as Jane allowed herself a few soft giggles.

Mal eyes moved to observe the source of their mirth and was completely unsurprised at the view that causes her to let out a few giggles herself. As ridiculous as ever, Jay stood in front of them all, dressed in a dark red, velvety suit as he tried to flirt with both Lonnie and Jordan, both in beautiful, bright red gowns fitting the season while still accurately representing their cultures and traditions, and simply rolling their eyes at Jay's antics as they tried to conceal their true amusement.

Mal's own amusement suddenly ended as she sobered up and felt the loneliness of her current situation cling to her body like a tight dress of sorrow and anxiety, suffocating her. She was aware her friends would never begrudge her joining in on their fun, but seeing them so happy without her, well it made her stomach twist unpleasantly. It was such a strong sense of unease and deep-seated desire that she felt herself grow remorseful and couldn't help but hate herself for feeling such horrible things when she should be happy for them but she couldn't help.

After all, she was raised a villain, taught to care for none other than herself all of her life and she knew there was still much to work on. Like working on un-teaching herself all of those lessons her made worked so hard to install in her mind, heart, soul, and body. It was also not her friends' fault that they fit in all so well, that they had it so easy in comparison. Indeed, it didn't take long for her to feel her mood darken further as she kept observing them from her own little corner. If this were the Isle, then she would rule, no fear or hesitation... but the mere idea of it made her feel cold, she really didn't want that.

'Maybe,' she thought, as her anxiety also began to deepen, clutching at her, keeping a tight grip and settling deep within her, all intermixed with a strange sort of jealousy and despair at her own vulnerability and fear, 'maybe I should really just stay here. I mean I already have my mood all darkened, no point in doing that to them too.'

* * *

Ben mentally shook himself in yet another attempt to focus on the two men standing before me as they rattled on about nonsensical problems and complained about how 'things have changed too much and why can't it be like before when sidekicks were only sidekicks and did not complain about everything'. He was only grateful that they had the sense to not speak against his initiative to give the children of the Villains a chance, after all, one of them had saved them all from Maleficent, the same one who just so happened to be his beautiful petite amie.

Unbeknownst to Ben, his distraction was so obvious it was palpable from a distance. As such, it was no wonder that Belle, his perceptive and knowledgeable mère, noticed. Like she noticed how Mal was nowhere in sight and certainly nowhere near her friends. So, tired of the vapid talk of some of les princesses âgées and with a deep desire to help Mal and put her poor garcon, who was always working so hard and taking his role of Roi very seriously, out of misery, she excused herself, her golden and crimson gown swaying about her as she turned to get her husband to help her.

"Pardonnez-moi," she began interrupting the group of les princes aînés, "I require mon cher mari's help for a moment, s'il vous plaît." And of course, being former Reine and desiring to help, she moved on without further ado, dragging her husband along.

Confused at her actions, Adam turned to his femme who simply whispered, "Ben is clearly very distracted thinking about his petie amie and me too as I can't see her anywhere."

Nodding, Adam matched her hurried yet somehow elegant pace (he still could not understand how his Belle managed to be the very epitome of grace even when rushed) and gave the room his own onceover, hoping to catch sight of the tiny faerie he had just begun to develop a sort of… friendship and understanding with. Indeed, if he were to be honest, he was slowly beginning to care about the young girl and was worried at the fact that she was nowhere to be seen or heard, as neither his sharp eyes (his glasses were more of an accessory than a need… they made him look wiser) or keen ears, and aftereffect of being a Beast for so long, could find her. Thankfully, they soon reached their son and came to his aid.

"Bonsoir, mon cher, monsieurs," Belle began, hoping to get the cordial greetings done with speedily so she could send her son on his way.

"Dear maman, did you wish to speak to me?" Ben attentively asked as soon as all former greetings were done.

"Oui, mon cher, I was wondering if you have greeted your grand-pére as of yet?" Belle responded, aware that her son had been unable to do thus earlier as he was being kept busy by the many diplomats and thus providing him with the perfect excuse.

Astounded at his own behaviour, he hadn't even thought of looking for his grand-papa, and unaware of his mére's true intentions, Ben answered shamefully, "Indeed, maman, I have not. Monsieurs, pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait, I must fix my faux pas immediately," and bowed as he moved to do just that.

However, right before he could leave completely, Belle laid a hand on his arm and drew him in as Adam took over the conversation and whispered in Ben's ear, "Mon cher, do not fret, your grand-papa will understand. And while you're free, will you please check on that sweet petite amie of yours?"

At this, Ben strived to contain a grin as understanding dawned on him. How could he have forgotten how mischievous and scheming his dear mama could be? Really, it was one of the many reasons Mal and Belle got along so well. Happy with his realisation, Ben kissed his maman's cheek sweetly before giving her a breath nod and moving own like a man on a mission.

* * *

Ben screened the crowd trying to somehow avoid the guests while also attempting to find his grand-pére. After all, his mére may have mentioned greeting his grand-papa as a cover, but he knew it was only right to go and say hello to the endearing and eccentric old man. Thankfully, his grand-pére's eccentricity was easy to determine from a distance and so he soon made his way to where Maurice stood speaking to Lumiére and Cogsworth, the two latter ones who were having one of their typical spats.

"Salut, grand-papa, Lumiére, Cogsworth! I am sorry I couldn't say bonjour before," Ben said, apologising immediately.

The three older men smiled joyfully at the jeune Roi as Maurice replied, "Salut, mon garçon, comment ça va?"

"Je suis très fantastique, grand-papa, et vous?" Ben responded, excitedly, energy bouncing off of him as he greeted the exotic man that never failed to cheer him up (and, well, the thought that he'd soon get to see Mal could, possible, be a part of it too).

"Fantastique as well, mon cher garçon!" Maurice replied enthusiastically before rambling on and on about his latest inventions. Behind them, Lumiére and Cogsworth stopped their own squabbling to watch the pair and soon noticed that the young Roi seemed very distracted and it didn't take long for the romantic French man to figure out why. As such, Lumiére made suggestive eyes at Cogsworth to communicate his findings, to which the British butler rolled his eyes before nodding, both silently agreeing to save the young Roi.

"Say, monsieur, could you explain this 'whose-it-whats-it' further? I am intrigued," Lumiére spoke, causing the excited Maurice to turn around and begin his explanation again, completely ignoring the name it'd been called in his excitement.

Recognizing that he had been helped once more in his quest to reach Mal, Ben mouthed a quick 'merci' and after receiving a wink in return, he promptly left in search of Mal.

* * *

Looking about him, Ben searched the room for his petite amie. His first logical thought was to find the VK and the others, as she had promised she'd go to them. However, once he caught sight of them, he found Mal was nowhere to be seen. Frustrated and worried, he started glancing around while doing his best to avoid most of the guests and their unwanted attention.

With eyes as precise as those of his pére's former Beast form, Ben soon caught a glimmer of purple hair and sparkling green. Even more motivated now, he began to walk directly towards Mal. However, as he got closer, he froze as he was once more struck by her beauty. There, before him, stood Mal in a gorgeous dark green gown that was layered in a way that imitated large leaves, highlighting her beautiful green eyes and fairy features. Her jewelry was all of gold, a beautiful pair of dangling earrings and a thick bracelet on her right upper arm. Her hair was tied back except for a few curls framing her face and she had a crown of golden poinsettias and green holly.

In short, she looked like a vision. Indeed, she looked magical and enchanting, like the mythical creature she was, her power and beauty captivating and overflowing. In fact, if Ben had not personally met Pére Noel, he would undoubtedly believe that the old man was only a myth created by a clever faerie to be able to go around spreading Christmas joy without being spotted.

Nonetheless, the enchantment was soon broken when he took in her eyes once more, noticing the glazed look and saddened demeanour spurring him into action once more. He could not stand to see his amour look so broken-hearted. So, without further ado, he reached her and whispering a soft, "Mon amour," he hugged her tightly as Mal tried her best not break down and cry.

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Mal? I haven't seen her at all this evening and now I can't even see Ben… I'm really getting worried now," Evie pronounced softly, eyes frantically searching the room for her sister.

Everyone answered negatively and began their own frantic search. After a few minutes of searching the main area of the ballroom without avail, the group all began to mutter to each other frantically.

"Where could they be?" Jordan asked and Lonnie shrugged as she frowned in concern.

"I hope they're okay." Jane whispered, as she huddled closer to Carlos and Lonnie in obvious fear and worry. Carlos immediately hugged his friend to him, muttering in agreement, he really hopped his sister was okay.

"I swear to the gods if that punk hurt her, he'll have to answer to me, I don't care if he's Roi or not," Jay growled, the possibility of one of his siblings being hurt drawing out his overprotective side.

"I think we should all calm down and just asked Reine Belle if she knows where they are," Doug added reasonably.

* * *

"Oh, mes chéris, how thoughtless of me. I was also worried about Mal and sent mon cher Ben to look for her, yet I completely forgot to tell you about it once I found out she was okay and with him." Belle spoke remorsefully, clearly distressed at her thoughtlessness (she'd already being so thoughtless with them too many times before).

Relieved, the young friends all quickly reassured the former Reine, Carlos and Evie even hugged her, and then asked her if she could point out the way towards Mal and Ben.

Belle, of course, agreed but added, "They have barely had a few minutes alone this evening thus far, could you dears wait just a bit longer to allow them a few more moments of privacy?"

They all agreed and soon, an amiable conversation began between the former Rulers of Auradon and a group of teenage friends.

* * *

"Mal, what is wrong? I thought you wanted to be with our friends why I dealt with boring politics," Ben spoke softly as he hugged his petite amie tightly. In response, Mal simply hid her head against his chest, breathing him in. Sensing her distress, Ben held her tighter and kissed the top of her head as his frown grew further, something was very wrong.

It took a few more minutes for Mal to be able to fully relax but once she did she leaned on him further before whispering softly, "They looked so happy, Ben, and I'm not a happy person."

And just like that he understood. Oh, this precious cinnamon roll of a girlfriend he had was suffering because she just wanted her friends to be happy and thought she'd only ruin their happiness. Oh, Seigneur, if he were someone to hold a vendetta he would have sworn to kill Maleficent with his two bare-hands once the holidays were over for doing this to Mal, for making her doubt that she was worthy of all of the love she could get, especially that of her friends and family.

"Mal. You know they love you, right? No matter what, even if you are not in a good mood, they will ALWAYS want to be with you," Ben whispered softly.

"How can you be sure of that?" her voice barely there, so low that even Ben had a hard time hearing her.

"Because I have known you for less time they have, and my parents for even less, and yet we already love you," he answered.

In his arms, Mal tensed for a second before relaxing as her brain finally began to process what he had said. Ben simply held her tight, allowing her to relax and analyse his words. After a bit, he felt her let go a bit to look at his face.

"Thank you," Mal pronounced, a serious yet adoring look on her face.

"Always," Ben answered, the same look on his own, before kissing her forehead softly. As he finished landing the soft kiss, the tune in the ballroom changed to one he was familiar with, and remembering his life-changing dream, he took action.

"May I have this dance?" Ben asked, bowing exaggeratedly in front of Mal and kissing the back of her hand. In return, she rolled her eyes but was unable to contain the small smile forming on her face and so she nodded softly.

Guiding her, Ben moved her towards the centre of the dance floor and started swaying them as he held her close to him.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
 _I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
 _Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

"You know," Ben began, suddenly remembering something, "Audrey used to sing this a lot, but well, I never thought of her that way. However I do recall, that this one time when she sang it, I remembered an odd dream I had... In it, I was stuck in a hole in the ground in someplace and this beautiful girl with purple hair that I had never seen before rescued… it was because of that dream that I decided to give the Villain Kids a chance… And then I met you, the girl in my dreams, the only girl of my dreams…" he paused, trying to gauge her reaction.

For the longest time he had been curious about this dream but had never really had the chance to look for answers. Within his arms, Mal froze. Could it be? Had they both dreamt of each other before they met? And if so, why, what was the purpose? And who was making it happen?

"I… I also had an odd dream while I was on the Isle. It took place on some ruins by a lake. It was a place I had never seen before and too pretty to belong to the Isle. And… there was a boy with honey brown hair and the kindest green eyes… And then I met you and we went to Enchanted Lake and then all at once it all made sense yet none of it did," she spoke softly.

For a moment, they both remained quiet as they let the news sink in until Ben could not hold quiet any longer.

"So, we both met once upon a dream and this lead us to meet in real life… but if you've been to the Lake, are we going to end up in that place I dreamt of? And why now? Why us? I mean, I am grateful and I love you so much and I am glad that these dreams lead to us meeting but…" Ben left unfinished and Mal nodded, understanding his confusion.

"Do you think maybe we should ask Fairy Godmother about this?" Mal whispered and Ben moved to answer just before they interrupted by a clambering of bodies.

"Mal, there you are, we were so worried!" Evie's shrieking voice began before all of the others joined in on her exclamations of worry and joy at finding her, all moving in to hug her like Jay had done the moment he caught sight of them.

As their friends surrounded them, Ben simply mouthed to Mal, 'I told you so.' To which she rolled her eyes and nodded softly before mouthing, 'We'll finish talking about this later' and then turning back to talk with her friends.

* * *

They watched as their dear fils and his petite amie danced about the dance floor to a soft jazz song. Happily, Beauté et sa Bête glided on the ballroom's dance floor as well. As they did so and observed the younger couple, the older one muttered quietly, sharing soft, loving whispers between the two.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Belle said softly, head laying on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, they really do," Adam answered as he softly turned them and held his wife close.

They both fell into a pensive silence after that, both lost in thoughts as they kept swaying like that for quite some time. After a bit, a very contemplative Adam spoke up again. "Should we tell them tomorrow? After all, it is Christmas day and it would probably be a nice surprise."

Belle took a moment to gather her thoughts enough to realize what her mari was referring to, "Yeah, that sounds good, I really hope they will be as excited about the news as we are… but, Adam, mon cher, are you comfortable with this? Do you feel okay with expanding our family this late in the game?"

At her question, Adam paused once more absorbed by his thoughts as he looked around him. It took only a few seconds for his keen eyes and sharp eyes to find the kids all reunited once more. In fact, they were dancing all together now, Jordan, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Mal, and Ben, as the song was changed and the tempo became a bit more upbeat. They were all clearly enjoying themselves, beaming smiles and gleaming eyes as happiness clearly oozed from all of them.

Then, he turned to looked at his loving wife as she stood in front of him as he held her in his arms. As soon as Belle felt her mari's gaze on her, she turned away from the sight before them and looked at him as well. She looked at Adam with questioning eyes as he simply stared. She looked so utterly beautiful, like the first day he laid eyes on her. Yet she looked happier, more complete, and Seigneur, was she glowing in a way she hadn't done since she had been pregnant with Ben. Yeah, he could do this if it meant he would get to see her this happy forever.

"Of course, I am sure," Adam said before leaning in to kiss her sweetly before whispering in her ear, "Joyeux Noël, mon amour."

"Joyeux Noël, mon coeur," Belle whispered back just as softly and sweetly, leaning in on her mari as they kept swaying to the now-softer, very familiar song and peacefully watched as the teenagers enjoy the night.

 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Tune as old as song_  
 _Bittersweet and strange_  
 _Finding you can change_  
 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_  
 _Rising in the east_  
 _Tale as old as time_  
 _Song as old as rhyme_  
 _Beauty and the beast._

* * *

 **Notes:** **For all of those still reading, I once more apologize and thank you so much for your love for this story.**

 **Also, I'm currently working on the sequel...**


End file.
